Elevator magic
by jjeldridge1997
Summary: Ziva's being stubborn about the man she likes. Time for Tali to step in and help out. AU, 2nd in my Guardian Angel series.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them for this story.

Ziva's sad and has a crush on someone at work. When they end up in the elevator alone, a little guardian angel decides that she might have to push things along a bit. 2nd in my guardian angel series.

Ziva's POV

I left Abby's lab with tears in my eyes. The sting of her words cut me deep inside. She calls me an emotionless monster when she knows nothing about me. Reaching the elevator I pressed the button for autopsy. I don't know why, but I did. As the metal box of Gibbs' office descended I thought about why the team disliked me so much. I didn't notice the door open, or Gibbs, my boss who I unfortunately liked in a non-professional way, get on. I did notice the elevator stopping and my body hitting the ground whilst landing on my arm. I heard the loud crack and felt the searing pain shoot through my body making me want to scream. Despite my best efforts, a few tears leaked from my eyes.

"Ziva, are you ok?" I gasped before answering.

"Yeah...maybe...no. I think I broke my arm."

"If your arm made that crack, I think you did to."Gibbs held his hand out and I grabbed it with my free one. Bringing the other in front of me, we saw that it had started turning purple. "Well Ziva, I'm no doctor, but I'd say that was broken." I noticed that he hadn't let go of my other hand and that he was smirking.

"What?"

"You're blushing. It's sweet."  
"You did not just call me sweet did you?"

"I did. And I would say it again." I went to answer but I'd noticed something in the reflection in the wall. Standing 'behind me' was my little sister. My dead little sister. I stood there, glaring at the wall. I turned around and there she was, smirking at me. I tensed up and Gibbs noticed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said slowly. I'd lied, I felt dizzy and a little faint. I'd collapsed and Gibbs caught me.

Tali's POV

I saw my sister pass out into the arms of the man she clearly had a crush on. Then she was standing next to me, not happy at all.

"Tali, did you just kidnap me."

"No, I made you pass out so we could talk without you looking like an idiot in front of your crush."  
"Gibbs, I do not have a crush on Gibbs. He's my boss. And technically, I'd count that as kidnapping."

"Actually, I soulnapped you. And you do have a crush on him, I'm always there."

"Fine, I have a crush on my boss. How do I make it go away?"

"Why would you want to make it go away?" Ziva's expression turned sad and dejected.

"He'd never feel the same way. Why would he? He has a type that I don't fit."

"Oh my dear sister, look." She turned and we watched as Gibbs lay passed out Ziva on the ground with her arm carefully placed and her head on his lap. He then took off his button up shirt and carefully tied it in a make-shift sling. He looked down on her with eyes filled with wonder and love. I can see my soulnapped version of Ziva looking at him the same way. She was blind. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered "You have to tell him. I love you" Then she was gone.

Ziva's POV

"I love you." The whispered words came from my mouth, barely audible. Who was I saying that to? I opened my eyes and looked straight into a pair of ice blue ones.

"What was that Ziver?" I guess this was it; Tali said I had to tell him. That sounded crazy.

"I said I love you." I sat up and waited for the rejection I knew was going to come. But it didn't. As I sat there with my eyes closed, Gibbs' hand came up to hold me as his lips pressed gently into mine. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back. When we pulled apart, we looked at each other and smiled. The elevator started again and the doors opened at autopsy. Standing by the elevator was a concerned Ducky.

"Ziva, my dear, what happened to your arm?" I just smiled as everything fell into place. As I sat in autopsy, Jethro, as I can now call him, by my side holding my hand while Ducky examined the other arm, I saw it. My little sister's reflection in the cooler doors. I mouthed thank you to her and received a small smile and a wave.

"What you looking at Ziver?"

"Nothing."


End file.
